The auto industry is moving into electric vehicles, which are at least partly driven by electricity supplied by an on-board battery. Electric vehicles operating cost are dramatically lower than the current ICE (internal combustion engine) technologies that use oil (petroleum). In order to allow the industry to switch from fossil fuel to electricity there is a need for additional power plants to supply the additional demand. Vehicle manufacturers are working separately on different technologies for charging and on different connectors.
Plug-In vehicles require electric charging in order to extend their driving range. There is an easy access to electricity in all public places, these power sources can be used to charge electric cars. As these power sources don't belong to the vehicle owner, there will be a benefit of a system that will allow the users to share available power in public places, and for the owners of public places to receive revenue for the access grant.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,094,028, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses a selective-type battery charging and transferring system for electric vehicle that uses a discretionary scheme rather than conventional continuous scheme and selects the fully-charged battery to load on the transfer stage.